Current swim goggles and mask designs use lenses to help enhance vision under water, typically at an angle that is parallel to the user's normal line of sight when their head is down in the water, looking primarily beneath or slightly in front of the user. Further, swim goggles and masks are typically engineered with excess material at the top of the lens/frame area.